


Mummy's Milk

by orphan_account



Series: My Good Boy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Feelings, Incest, Malfoycest (Harry Potter), Masturbation, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Narcissa enjoys the time together with her cute, young son. Especially when it's time to breastfeed.





	Mummy's Milk

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of the series. Even if it starts slowly, it will still get more intense. So if you want to read it, it's at your own risk.

Narcissa sat relaxed on the sofa and held her cute, little baby boy firmly in her arms. Draco was almost a week old and his mother's pride and joy. He developed splendidly. But not only did he develop physically, but his mother's bond to him became stronger as well.

While Narcissa Draco was breastfeeding, a pleasant feeling developed in her. In the beginning she tried to ignore it. But the closer they were to each other, the less she was able to control the growing desire for her son. Already the very first time she could feel his mouth and tongue on her breasts, she noticed a strange tingling in her body. At first it was only in her stomach. But within a short time it wandered on, deeper and deeper and was now exactly between her thighs. It was a wonderful feeling.

Draco sucked hungrily on Mummy's tits and licked the hard, red bud with his small, pointed tongue. In slow, circular movements he unknowingly gave his mother an indescribable stimulation. He also used his little hand to push it hard into her tits and tenderly massaged the soft skin and looked at her irresistibly with his big, blue eyes. His small, greedy mouth sucked without pause more and more violently and energetically.

Narcissa looked down on him with the mouth slightly open and the eyes stared spellbound at what her son was doing to her. It was a very exciting sight and she became unbelievably horny. She got so damn horny and she felt this tingling in her body getting stronger and stronger. Narcissa got wet and her pussy was now so wet that it dripped like a leak in no time. She bit her lower lip and tried to suppress the moaning in the beginning. But the more Draco sucked, the more restless Narcissa became. The feeling of excitement became stronger and stronger and she didn't even try to resist it anymore. She moaned quietly, drove her hand through Draco's light blond hair and lovingly stroked him over the head and pressed his face even closer to her breasts.

"That's so good. Drink Mummy's milk! You are my dear boy, Draco. My good boy!"

She put her head back on the sofa and spread her thighs far apart. Moaning, she enjoyed the caresses of his mouth and tongue.

"Oh yes, Draco! Suck on Mummy's tits! Suck and lick! That's so fucking good."

While she held Draco safely and firmly in her left arm, she used her other hand to push up the dress she was wearing. It was no easy task and already knew for the next time that it would have been better not to wear anything and to sit naked on the sofa. But luckily she took her wand for help and with a short hand movement she finally sat naked. Satisfied, she sighed, looked down at herself and her gaze fell on the middle between her thighs. She was so wet there that her pubic hair was full of the juices from her pussy and they shone in the light of the room.

"Oh, Draco! Your Mummy is so wet. Ah, yesss."

Her right hand was between her legs, touching the pussy only very lightly and now started stroking it extensively. Further and further she spread her thighs, thus giving her hand enough space. Slowly the index finger touched the clit, rubbed it in circling movements and pressed lightly this point.

"Oh, fuck, Draco! You're making Mummy so wet. Suck my tits! Suck Mummy's tits, Draco! Oh that is so wonderful. Just a little more".

Narcissa moaned, closed her eyes and rubbed the pussy faster and faster with her hand. Draco looked with big eyes at his mother and let his tongue slowly circle seductively over the hard buds. This speed made her half crazy and she longed for more. Her pussy urgently needed something to be filled with. Narcissa stuck two fingers into the dripping hot pussy and moved it quickly in and out. Even though it wasn't that after she had really longed for it, it was still a little satisfaction that she got with it. Because actually she wanted something else. She urgently needed a hard cock in her pussy. A cock that penetrated deep into her and fucked her properly. Narcissa already had a clear idea of it and wanted to feel the cock of her son in herself. But today it should not be yet and she wanted to save this wonderful moment rather for later. So Narcissa enjoyed the moment all the more as Draco brought her ever closer to the climax. With the help of his greedy mouth and his pointed tongue, she should have the best orgasm of her life so far.

"Ahhh, Draco! Don't stop! Do you want your Mummy to come? Should Mummy come for you, my good boy? Then suck on my tits! Drink Mummy's milk. Suck my tits really nice! Oh, yesss! Make sure I come."

Her moaning was meanwhile so loud that it drowned out the other noises in the room. Draco's sucking and smacking on Narcissa's big, round tits alternated with her fast, irregular breathing and smacking noise from her wet pussy. The fingers in the pussy were moving faster and faster. Narcissa pressed her son very tightly to herself and as he sucked energetically on her hard, red nipple one last time, she climaxed hard and fast with the help of her fingers and his mouth.

"Ahhhhh...Draco...make Mummy come! Let me come! Ahhhhhh...I'm coming!"

Narcissa screamed out loud as she reached the summit of lust. The orgasm caught her suddenly and rolled over her. As if from her senses, she called her son's name. Repeated this again and again. She had her head leaned back, her eyes closed and her mouth wide open. Breathing heavily she sat there and could perceive nothing more than her fast beating heart. How wildly it pounded in her chest and the blood rattled in her ears. Never before had she experienced such an intense and explosive climax. Never before had a man managed to satisfy her so. Only her son had been able to do this and he fulfilled it all the way. He gave her everything in that brief moment and made his mother the happiest woman in the world. Narcissa needed a moment to catch herself. The orgasm had overwhelmed her too much. When she regained consciousness, she looked down on Draco. In the meantime he was full and satisfied and had put his pretty face close to her chest. His little eyes were almost too tired to please him as Narcissa caressed his cheek tenderly.

"Get some sleep. You must be tired, mustn't you, Draco? You are such a good boy. Mummy will now put you to bed and after you have slept, you may suck on Mummy's tits again and drink Mummy's delicious milk. You still have to drink a lot of my milk. Because you want to be big and strong after all. Then you will be my big boy and I promise you that you will be allowed to suck Mummy's body in other places as well. There is a very special place there that longs very much for your greedy and hungry mouth. You're gonna love it, Draco. Because not only Mummy's tits give a delicious milk, where it is worth to try and drink from this. Also my pussy tastes incredibly good. You will love this delicious, unique taste. You will enjoy drinking the juice from my pussy. Just as I will enjoy it when you lick my hot and wet pussy with your tongue. Mummy can hardly wait until it's finally ready."

She gently kissed Draco on the forehead and drove her fingers through his wonderfully soft hair. He looked at her dreamily with his big, blue eyes and winked at her. When Narcissa saw it, she smiled at him in love and seductively.

"It's time for your bed, Draco. Let Mummy put you to bed."

She rose, held him protectively in her arm and pressed him tightly to herself. She held him tightly to her chest. Narcissa was still naked and would stay naked for the rest of the day. Because there was nothing better for her than to feel her son's mouth on her naked skin and the rest of his warm body lying completely naked next to her in bed.

Later in the evening, when she was getting ready for the night and Draco had just breastfed and wanted to allow herself only a few minutes of rest, Lucius suddenly stood next to her. Without hesitating he grabbed her and took what he wanted from her. He slept with her. It was a short, fast thing and even if she enjoyed the moment when his big, thick cock penetrated into her pussy, so it was not her husband with whom she had sex at that moment. But she imagined that it was her son who fucked her so intensively and passionately. It should be Draco who got it to his mother properly. The thought of it alone was enough for her to reach her climax. She came loudly moaning and could only suppress the name of her son with difficulty. Lucius quickly withdrew from her. Satisfied he left her bedroom. Without saying a word, he left her alone.

Narcissa lay on the bed with the legs spread wide apart. She breathed heavily and noticed her husband's seed running along the inside of her thighs. Quickly she jumped up from the bed and ran into the bathroom. While she was taking a shower, the thoughts were racing in her head. How could it have happened that she had developed such strong feelings for her son? That she loved him so much that it caused her pain when he wasn't around her. That she desired him so much that she could think of nothing but him. She wanted to touch him. Feel him. Feel his naked, young body on her. She wanted to be close to him. Much closer than a mother was allowed to be. But there was nothing she could do about it. As much as she tried to suppress her desire, it only became stronger. She could no longer fight against it. She could no longer resist the temptation and she also did not want it any more. The way Draco had given her the best orgasm of her life made her addicted. Addicted to more. Addicted to him and his tempting mouth. While the hot water of the shower hit her body, her hands wandered over the heated skin and touched her intensely in her irritable places. Energetically she kneaded her plump, round tits and rubbed her pussy. It didn't take long and she reached her climax with a loud groan. She called her son's name and couldn't imagine anything else at that moment than if it had been Draco's hands that had just driven her to orgasm. She quickly finished the shower, dried herself and walked naked into Draco's room. As soon as she stood next to his crib, she took him out and held him securely in her arms. The boy yawned, rubbing the little fists over his eyes. Gently she kissed his face and spoke to him softly, whispering.

"It's time for your milk, Draco. Mummy's tits are so full again. Come and have a drink. Suck on my plump tits! Mummy needs you. I need you, Draco! Lick and suck with your seductive mouth. I want to feel better. Please, Draco! Make Mummy feel better."

He looked at her with a hungry expression, licked his lips with his tongue and greedily opened his mouth. With a cheeky wink he looked at his mother before he pressed himself hungrily and greedily against her tits. As soon as his soft lips touched her delicate bud, Narcissa moaned contentedly and relieved. Together they enjoyed this intimate, intense moment and spent a beautiful mother-son moment. Who not only gave Narcissa another unforgettable orgasm, but also made Draco fall asleep on his mother's arm completely full and content. Happy and in love she looked at her boy and felt more in demand than ever before. He was her greatest happiness. He was her son. He was her boy. And he would be forever. He would be her good boy forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate any comments ;-). Please write me what you think of it. Tell me your suggestions and ideas.


End file.
